


Love Me Right (K-POP One Shots)

by A12_KOKORO



Category: BLACKPINK, EXO, K-pop, Will Add As I Go - Fandom, bts
Genre: 7DeadlySinAU, A/B/O, AU, Angst, College AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Other, Romance, Soul Mate AU, Tattoo Soul Mate AU, Will Add as I go, a/b/o au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A12_KOKORO/pseuds/A12_KOKORO
Summary: Kpop One Shots, a variety of fandoms and scenarios. Spanning from Imagines to long-written one-shots, and many different Alternate Universes. Heck, I'll also do reactions/scenario-AU reactions. I take requests. Enjoy to your heart's content. :)





	1. Chapter 1

This will be short, I promise.

Originally on Wattpad, and is also on Wattpad still but under account @XuYin25

You can request, however I do have the right to reject or decline your requests. Although I doubt that'll ever happen.

YanMei23 wrote a lot of AU scenarios and I do as well. I'd previously written only for myself on my notes app before I joined Wattpad but now I'm here so I'll write anything. AUs are so cute and are my favorites tho.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I'll be publishing YanMei's previous one shots so I hope you'll like them. I know she enjoyed writing them.

 


	2. EXO - Xiumin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul Mate AU  
> College AU  
> Type of Soul Mate AU: From the time that you are born, you have the first words tattooed on your wrist/forearm. It only starts to fade once you've found your soul mate and exchanged said words.   
> Written By: YanMei23

You'd come to be self conscious about your mark. It was embarrassing. At least, that's what you thought.

While everyone around you had cute little messages scribbles on their arm, you had the most embarrassing first sentence written on your right arm. Some were lucky enough to have specific first words on their arms, while you had a stupid first words written on your arm. You'd become a little annoyed with your soulmate and you haven't even met the person yet.

"(Y/N)! Come on, we've gotta go!" Your friend, Naeun, exclaimed as she rushed the two of you out of your dorm. You gave her a little glare while she merely giggled at your reaction.

Your bubbly roommate had already found her soulmate, they had met in their second year in college. It had been two years since and now you were in your last year of college. Her soulmate was a young man named Kris, who had been a transfer student from Canada. He spoke Korean, Mandarin, and English, and it never ceased to amaze you how much Naeun and Kris were meant for each other. He was a little rough on the edges, but he was immensely sweet and would do anything for her. In fact, the first thing Kris had ever said to Naeun was ask her if she was okay.

On the other hand, your first sentence from your soulmate, which had been written on your arm since birth, was  _"So, marshmallows are nice."_

Like...  _what_?!

It was ridiculous and you couldn't get over the fact that it was something so out of the ordinary. Of course, it was better than having a curse word or dirty phrase written on your arm, and you felt a little bad for whoever your soulmate was because you knew you'd make the rudest or sassiest remark responding to his own first statement, so it's not like he had it any better, either. He, she, whoever it was.

Gender wasn't something that could be determined, after all, your friends Chanyeol and Baekhyun were both guys and they were each other's soulmates. (Sorry I had to I couldn't help the ship.) So you had no idea who in the world would be your soulmate. You didn't even try to think about it because it was completely ridiculous and you had absolutely nothing to go by. At least for Naeun, she had known that her soulmate would be kind because of the worried message inscribed in her, but " _marshmallows are nice_ "?!

_What the fuck?!_

Naeun had dragged you out of the house because she was meeting with Kris and your friends, and she had figured you'd needed the time out of the house because you had been a little too stressed and a tad bit peeved. When you got there, Naeun all but latched herself onto her boyfriend as he held her close to him, planting a kiss on her cheek, before turning to look at you with a smile, "Hey, (y/n), how's it going?"

"Just peachy, Kris, just peachy," You huffed, crossing your arms over the chest.

"What's up with her?" Luhan, one of Kris' friends who was attending on a transfer program from China, asked as he walked into the room, handing you a cup of your favorite drink: watermelon juice.  _Don't ask, that shit tastes amazing, okay?_

You had met Luhan, the boy with a soccer scholarship, when you had been in the same general ed. Korean history class. Joining his side, was his friend Sehun. You'd met Sehun because the boy was a friend of Naeun from middle school. He always had his hair dyed a different color it seemed, every time you saw him, and now it was dyed a black color with faded teal tips in a type of dark ombré.

"Thanks, Lu," you said gratefully as you drank from the cup. Luhan gave you a charming smile, before waltzing back into the kitchen for his own drink.

Yixing and Zitao came out next. Yixing was a dance major with the talent given from god. That boy was a dancing machine with the looks of a model. Zitao, or Tao, was one of the younger kids in the group. He was a mathematic genius and you could only dream of being even an eighth as good as he is in math. You were majoring in teaching those who were disabled, like those who were deaf. You'd studied sign language and psychology since you were younger because for one, you always found people's body language quite interesting, and two, you wanted to help those who didn't have the privilege of being able to hear.

On the other hand, your friend Naeun was a chemistry major, you had no idea what particular thing she was majoring in because when you asked it seemed as if she spoke another language to you when she tried to explain it. Sure it was pathetic that you would space out when she'd start talking her science language, but you couldn't help it sometimes. In the beginning you'd tried to make an effort to understand but she didn't make it any easier by getting frustrated when you didn't understand her- even though she didn't try to dumb the explanation down any bit.

After Luhan reappeared, the next to appear was Chanyeol, Jongin, and Kyungsoo. Baekhyun was apparently still figuring out which drink he wanted and none of the others wanted to wait for him to decide so they'd left him in the kitchen. Kyungsoo was one of your favorites. He was quiet and had already found his soulmate. His soulmate, who was a poetry major, was sick, sadly, so she wouldn't be able to come. It was surprising that Kyungsoo wasn't at her side right now, but you'd learned from Chanyeol that he and Jongin and forced him to let the girl sleep alone for a bit and that he needed to spend some time with his friends to relax. To which, he had argued that his soulmate caused him less stress than Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and the others did. But somehow they'd still gotten him here, which was a miracle in its own as the man could be real stubborn.

It was a while before the last few people had showed up. These three were people you didn't recognize.

One was called Minseok, the other Jongdae, and the last one Junmyeon. Jongdae seemed funny but he was really loud. He liked picking on Junmyeon, who wasn't funny and was known to be, apparently, very stingy and a messy roommate. The third boy had disappeared so you hadn't heard much from him.

It wasn't until later in the evening did he finally approach you. It was awkwardly silent as he wordlessly stood next to you. You had learned from the others that Minseok was, although adorable in appearance, one of the strongest members in their group. You didn't know what his major was, but you were curious to learn more about this guy. You admitted he was handsome and you had caught yourself staring at him throughout the night. Although, you weren't as embarrassed because he had been caught staring at you, as well, which had earned him some teases from the other guys.

There was something about this guy, that you just couldn't quite describe. There was something special.

After a moment of silence, he sighed before saying, awkwardly, "So, marshmallows are nice."

You stood there, stunned, almost thinking you had heard him wrong. You blinked for a second, before it finally hit you.

You turned to him, astonished, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

There was a moment of silence, before Minseok broke out into laughter.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you're my soulmate! Look!" You saw your words printed into his skin, already fading and then you looked down at your arm, seeing that it was slowly starting to fade as well. "Do you know how much embarrassment your first words to me has put me through?" He didn't seem mad, however as he continued to laugh about it.

You scoffed, rolling your eyes playfully with crossed arms over your chest, "Oh, don't act like what you said was normal, either. Like, who in the world starts a conversation with ' _so marshmallows are nice_ '? Like, that is so embarrassing."

Minseok smiled, "Sorry about that, but at least I was finally able to find you."he didn't really seem all too sorry, but you let it slide. That smirk of his was hot.

You shook your head, but smiled nonetheless. "Whatever, soulmate." You nudged him a bit, to which he caught your hands and pulled you by your hands closer to him. The two of you grinned at each other as you gazed into each other's eyes.

Now that the ice had been broken, things were clearly becoming easier for you to talk to the man and you two spent the rest of the night getting to know one another, fascinated by each other. You used to hate his first words to you. You still kind of did, but you were glad at how easily you two had connected through such a silly conversation.  _Thanks, marshmallows, for being an awkward, yet apparently affective conversation starter._  
  



	3. EXO - D.O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul Mate AU  
> College AU  
> Type of Soul Mate AU: When your soul mate writes on their skin, it also appears on your skin as well and vice versa.

Soulmates were always something that fascinated you. You knew you had one out there, but of course, you hadn't met them yet. The idea of having someone out there who would be able to understand you and love you always had you smiling into your sleep as you dreamed about the possibilities of what your soulmate might be like. You always enjoyed finding the little doodles or messages written onto your skin in their neat handwriting, or sometimes the weird scribbles you had figured were from his friends as it wasn't in his neat handwriting at those times. However, there was always one thing that bothered you. What if you never met?

It wasn't a stupid worry, but it was also something your friends always reassured you you wouldn't have to worry about. They were always so optimistic. More so once you got to college then when you were in High School. In high school, everyone was starry-eyed about the idea, but were always quick to deny they'd probably find them because well... high school were sometimes dark times for a person when it came to their self esteem. You loved the written messages and pictures that would almost always litter your arm and hands. If it was a note, you'd be left wondering for a while their reasons for writing it down. But you never thought to write back. Sometimes you'd reply, but you never wanted to share personal information. After all, what if you never met? You didn't want to get your hopes up.

As you got older, you became more aware of the fact that not everyone would be able to meet their soulmate. Your parents hadn't been soulmates. They were friends of each other's soulmate, but they had sadly died and together they picked up the pieces of their broken hearts. You knew that your parents loved each other, but it wasn't the same as when they told you about the person who had been their soulmate. The look in their eyes was different. However, by the time you were in college, it became the least of your worries. Soulmates were something you could think about later, because you always made sure to keep busy in your hectic schedule in college. You took on a lot, being very interested in a number of classes, and so you had a much more demanding schedule compared to someone like your roommate. Your roommate was an engineer major, so she took mainly math classes, while you were interested in literature and psychology. You ended up taking a lot of classes pertaining psychology and the ones that were linked to it.

Your roommate had scored quite early on, as she had met her soul mate in high school. The two, from what you had seen, were quite awkward when they'd first met, but as the three of you got older, you saw how cute they were. Your roommate's soulmate had scored in the soulmate section, too. He was hot. You admitted it. Your roommate admitted, too. No matter where you three ever went to hang out, he'd always catch the eyes of both the girls and guys. And he had known it, too!

He was extremely thoughtful and always brought your roommate gifts on special occasions. He was extremely supportive and was always silly at the right times and serious at the right times, as well. You admit, you were envious on how fast they'd found each other, but you wouldn't have had things any other way for them. Your roommate had needed him during high school. She had been extremely self conscious and had nearly zero self esteem, so by having them find each other sooner, was a blessing because not only did he make her happy, but he bought out the best of her, breaking away her shy shell into the person she is today.

"Hey, do you know where my favorite top is?" Your roommate came into your shared room, drying her hair with a towel as she had just taken a shower, another towel wrapped around her body.

"Uh... shouldn't it be in your dresser?" You asked, looking up from your book you had been reading. Your eyes watched her as she went through the dresser with shirts neatly folded into it, but she sighed, shaking her head. "Did you already wear it?"

"No, I could have sworn we'd just washed it." She looked around, before looking in the closet, finding it. "Oh, never mind. I found it." She laughed, as she finished her search. She pulled on some skinny jeans, a dark navy, and put on her favorite shirt, which was a red shirt that accentuated her chest.

"What's the occasion?" You asked as you helped her blow dry her hair.

"We're going out on a date," Your roommate grinned, before frowning slightly, "I thought I told you the other day." It suddenly clicked and you nodded your head with a hum, telling her you remembered now. It was a big day for the two of them, as it would mark their sixth year since they'd met.

"Where's Sehun taking you?"

"I don't know. I told him I was too busy tonight to go to someplace nice, and he agreed we'd go to dinner another day... Ooh! Maybe you could bring a date of your own and we could all go together!" You laughed at how easily she lost focus on your question.

"Focus," You told your roommate, calling her name as you told her to focus.

"Oh, right." She giggled. "Sorry, I'm just so excited."

"I know, hun. I can tell. So where are you guys going then, if you're not going to dinner?" You inquired, tilting your head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

"Not sure," She pursed her lips. "He just said to dress however I'd like, but mostly casual."

"Ah, surprises. Doesn't he know you hate those?"

"Of course he does. And he's making it a surprise on purpose." You laughed as she pouted. She was so adorable. She was like a puppy. After you'd helped her with her hair and the light amount of makeup she liked to put on, she shrugged on her leather jacket and sat with you, talking to you. You smiled and nodded and talked back, responding when needed, but you'd been in quite the quiet mood as of late. "Hey, what's wrong?" Your roommate asked after she had gotten your attention by calling your name. "You were spacing out."

You smiled, shaking your head. "It's nothing. Don't worry."

Before she could say anything else, the door to your shared apartment opened. She grinned, but as she was getting up, she shot you a look, promising that this conversation was not over until you told her the truth. You sighed, shaking your head with a lopsided grin before getting up as well, greeting your new guest.

"Sehun!" Your roommate had hugged him as soon as she'd seen him, and it made you crack a smile at how cute they were. He placed a chaste kiss on her head, before facing you.

"Hey, how have things been?" He asked, grinning at you.

You and Sehun had known each other for quite a long time. Quite the history you three had. You had met your roommate when she moved into town from the states. You were in elementary and had been friends since, but you had known Sehun because he was part of the family that was best friends with your own. And it wasn't until you three were in high school, when you finally all went to the same school, did Sehun meet your current roommate.

"Fine, how about you?"

He shrugged, "Alright, I guess. My roommate finally decided to clean his portion of the room." This made you laugh. Sehun's roommate, Junmyeon, may have seemed like the neatest guy on the planet, but was one of the messiest people you knew. And that was saying something because Sehun wasn't all that tidy either. "Alright, well, we better get going. See you later, (Y/N)!" Sehun called out to you as he and your roommate left.

"Bye, (Y/N)!"

"Have fun!" You called, before you were once again alone.

It was over an hour later, when you made the decision to go out to get something to eat. After all, you didn't feel like cooking and your roommate was a lot better at it then you when it came to western food. So, you decided to go to the local diner that was in the town, near your college. Changing out of your lazy-day clothes, which included grey sweated and a baggy and worn t-shirt, you changed into a a black, thin long sleeved shirt with a navy blue t-shirt over it, before you put on some black jeans on. You changed into your navy-blue converse, before grabbing your bag with your phone, wallet, and other important belongings, before heading out.

After you were seated, and ordered your drink, a vanilla milkshake, you opened your menu and and skimmed the list of foods you could eat. The waiter who worked here was someone from your college. You'd seen him before, but you didn't really remember his name. You remembered that he hung out with Sehun and Junmyeon. As he walked towards you, you caught the name on his name tag, and smiled back at him. "Here you go, (Y/N)," Chanyeol grinned as he placed the milkshake beside you.

"Thanks, Chanyeol," You smiled, taking a sip as he continued to stand there.

"Do you know what you want to order yet?" He asked, grin still etched on his face.

"Yeah, actually, could I have..." After you had ordered, he'd disappeared for a moment before coming back out giving another person their food. He seemed to strike up a conversation with the young man, but the young man seemed to be completely more focused on his food than to talking to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was a friend of Sehun, and was extremely friendly. He'd actually been in one of your classes and enjoyed being in that class with him. It had been a general education class that you had taken in your sophomore year and that was when you had met him. And it was a happy coincidence that he was friends with Sehun. Chanyeol's roommate was pretty funny, too. That boy was like a puppy- completely energetic and silly and he was really cute. His name was Baekhyun and he was an medical student major while Chanyeol was a music major. He was silly and had the attention span of a five year old around the group of friends, but you'd seen him study for a test once and you admired his hard work and intense focus on everything he was studying. You were reminded of Baekhyun because the the man sitting at the counter, eating his food looked a lot like him.

"Thanks for the food," the boy grinned once he'd finished.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. See you later, Taehyung," Chanyeol grinned and waved at the boy, before walking up to you and sliding you your food. He slid into the seat opposite from you and you raised an eyebrow, before starting to eat. "I get off soon, and no one else is here." He reasoned and you nodded.

"How have you been doing?" You asked, glancing down at the scribble on his wrist that was a doodle of a fish... oddly enough.

"Good, Baek's been whining about how long it's been since everyone's hung out in a group, so I was thinking one of these days let's all hang out again." Chanyeol explained and you nodded along. "How about you?"

"Pretty well," you hummed to him, before continuing, "Sehun and his soulmate went out again so I figured I'd come eat out for once."

Chanyeol went to reply, but someone entered through the door and Chanyeol was quick to stand from the booth once more. "Hello, wel- Kyungsoo? What are you doing here?" You saw the surprise and confusion flash on Chanyeol's face and you turned to look at the boy who had entered the diner.  _Kyungsoo_... you'd heard that name before, or at least it sounded familiar. It had a nice ring to it, too.  As he went to reply, you had turned around and made eye contact with the boy, halting everything that was going on around you. It seemed as if time stopped when the two of you made eye contact. Neither of you wanted to break away; it was as if the two of you were under some kind of trance or magical spell. You couldn't look away from his eyes and neither could he for you. However, the moment ended when Chanyeol stepped in front of the boy, waving his hand in front of Kyungsoo's big, doe-like eyes. You blinked repeated, confused with what had just happened. "Soo? What's going on?"

"Nothing," the young man replied quietly, calmly, as he faced the gentle giant once more. "I just figured since you have a shift I would come visit you."

Chanyeol nodded, before asking, "Who brought someone over this time?"

The young man, Kyungsoo, shifted on his feet a bit as he fidgeted with his hands slightly, "...Jongdae..." You had learned a little before that Jongdae and Minseok, boys who lived across the hall from Chanyeol and were also friends of Sehun, liked to have... fun when they brought people over to their apartment. It got very loud and it amazed you how no one ever reported it.

Chanyeol sighed, shaking his head, "Of course, why should I have even bothered asking." He then frowned suddenly, "Where's Jongin, isn't he your actual roommate, though?"

"Jongin had a late night practice," This Kyungsoo guy spoke softly. His voice was always so calm and smooth, it was nice to hear. It was melodic.

Chanyeol nodded, before he saw you sitting there quietly, staring at the two of them over the booth. His eyes widened as he realized something. "Oh! Hey, if you came all the way for me here, come sit with us."

"Us?" Kyungsoo repeated, before his gaze flickered over towards you again and he nodded, understanding. He walked over to the booth with Chanyeol and stopped in front of it with the tall boy stepping a bit back.

"Kyungsoo, this is one of Sehun's old friends, (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Kyungsoo. He shares an apartment with me and this other guy named Jongin, which you'll probably meet at one point or another." Chanyeol grinned widely, oblivious to the way this Kyungsoo guy stared at you. His stare was intense. It would have been unnerving if it wasn't for the fact that you kind of enjoyed it. Or, maybe this was just the way Kyungsoo stared at people normally? Because Chanyeol didn't even seem to bat an eyelash about it.

Kyungsoo bowed, greeting you, and you bowed back a bit in your seat. "Nice to meet you, too," You smiled, looking down at your plate, when he'd smiled at you. "May I have a seat?" He asked, ever so politely. You looked up and smiled, nodding. Motioning to the seat in front of you.

He took the seat across from you, while Chanyeol went off to the kitchen to get the young man a drink, which he probably knew by heart.  "So, you go here?" You asked, referring to the college. He nodded, so you were prompted to ask him, "What major are you?"

"Kyungsoo's a culinary major at the newer part of the campus, where they opened up that new building," Chanyeol explained, coming out with two drinks. "Here you go, Soo," He set the fizzing coke in front of the boy, who took a sip from it, while Chanyeol sat next to him, a sprite in his own drink.

"Culinary, huh?" You asked, staring at the boy in front of you, interested. "Sounds interesting, what's that like?" The boy looked up, almost startled by, from what you assumed, your interest in his major. When he saw that you were waiting patiently, he took another sip before replying to you.

And that's how you spent your evening. You sat talking with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol for a while, Chanyeol would get up to serve the new coming stragglers wanting to get a bite to eat every now and then, and you enjoyed your conversations with Kyungsoo. At first the two of you would sit a little awkwardly while Chanyeol would chatter away, however, as soon as the two of you had warmed up to each other, you were able to converse casually, and it was nice. Kyungsoo was really interesting, and you were thinking about asking for his number later.

It was late when Chanyeol finally got off of work. As he was taking out the trash and closing up for the night, he ushered you and Kyungsoo outside to wait for him. You were glad it was a Friday evening because then that meant you didn't have any classes the next day.

You were standing there quietly with Kyungsoo at your side, when a ping sounded from your phone. Taking it out of your bag, you saw that it was a text message from your best friend/roommate. She'd decided that it was okay for Sehun to spend the night with her in your shared apartment, and was asking you if you would be able to find someplace else to stay for the night.  You let out a whine in the back of your throat. You didn't like spending nights alone. Especially when you had to go asking around for a place to crash while your friend had some fun of her own in your apartment. Well, at least she was telling you. You'd heard of the countless stories from Chanyeol when their friends would have people over and wouldn't tell anyone, causing an awkwardness when they were discovered, especially when they had lived in the dorms.

Kyungsoo, upon hearing your whine, which he wouldn't admit aloud but he thought it was cute, turned towards you while you pouted at the screen of your phone. "What's wrong?" He asked, before you waved him over. He stepped towards you and leaned a little closer as he read your conversation with your roommate. He hummed, a light red settling on his ears when he'd read the last text you'd gotten from the girl. "Well, do you want to come with Chanyeol and I?

Of course, coming from anyone else, you would have probably said no. Politely declined and enlisted another one of your friends for help, but when you looked up at the boy, you saw how hopeful his eyes were and you felt yourself nodding before you even had a chance to think about it. Then that giant doofus came out, bouncing towards the two of you. "Alright!" Chanyeol's voice broke the two of you away from your staring once more, something you hadn't realized the two of you had been doing.  _That was the third time that night_... "(Y/N), do you want us to walk you to your dorm?"

"Um, actually..." You went to start, but surprisingly, Kyungsoo had interrupted you. He probably knew you'd have a hard time explaining your situation.

"She's staying over the night with us," Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and looked towards you, as if for confirmation. You nodded, not knowing what else to do or say.

"Um, alright, then. Let's go," Chanyeol said, which left the three of you walking back towards their apartment, which was relatively close.

 

When you'd gotten there, Chanyeol had opened the door for you and let you and Kyungsoo in before closing the door.

"Do you need to shower or anything?" Chanyeol asked you, to which you shook your head.

"I took a shower a little before I'd left," You replied honestly, a small, bashful smile on your face as you stood in the middle of the living room awkwardly.

"Kyungsoo, go get some clothes from your room for her to wear as pajamas. You're the smallest out of the three of us," Chanyeol said, while he went to his room to change and probably take a shower. When he'd left, Kyungsoo brought you into his room, which he shared with Jongin (You had learned that earlier that evening while talking about your living situations.) and dug through his drawers to find you some clothes.

He presented to you some old pajama pants that were the smallest he had, and had a string that you could tie to adjust the waist, as well as a worn, but soft t-shirt. "Here, these are the smallest things I could find. Do you want to wear a pullover over the shirt? It's been getting really cold lately and it gets colder in our apartment, too."

When you nodded, he handed you a pullover that was black. He seemed to own a lot of black, you noticed.  _Must have been his favorite color or something,_  you mused. After he'd given you your clothes, the two of you stood there for an awkward moment, before he blushed and hurried out of the room so you could change.

You cracked a small smile and looked down at the clothes in your hands, thinking that he was cute. You stripped, before pulling on the new clothes. You had to tie the waist of the pants really tight so it wouldn't fall off of your hips, before pulling the sweatshirt on and folding your clothes neatly. You placed your clothes near you bag once you walked out, and upon coming into the living room, you could see Chanyeol and Kyungsoo having a heated discussion that you couldn't quite make out with their hushed voices.

When they noticed you, Chanyeol turned to you with a grin. "Wah! You look so cute!" Chanyeol gushed, before he told you that if you needed anything to ask Kyungsoo because he was going to retire into his room for the night.

You stood there, unsure of what to do, before looking up at Kyungsoo who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with you. He looked a little red, too, but you brushed it off, thinking he was probably a little embarrassed to have someone he just met stay the night and wear his clothes. Let alone it being a girl.

"Um," You started, "When's your friend coming home?"

He instantly looked up, and shrugged, "Probably really late. Sometimes he falls asleep there, but on nights like these, he doesn't make it into his bed, so you could use it tonight."

When you nodded, you suddenly remembered something. "Oh, hey, can I have your number?"

"What?"

"Can I have your number?" You repeated the question, maybe he hadn't heard you right. "You seem like an interesting person so I figured it would be nice to have your number so we could talk more."

He seemed to be thinking for a moment, before nodding. he went to retrieve his phone, when something hit him. "My phone is dead."

"Oh, really?" You asked, before saying, "Well, I'll get mine. It's still in your room with my stuff." He nodded and followed you into his room where you bent down and grabbed you phone, but only the blank screen popped up, signaling that your phone was dead. "Oh, wait," You said, "It's dead, too."

The two of you laughed a bit on the coincidence of both your phones being dead, before he suggested, "Here, I'll write my number on you arm or something and then you could type it in when it charges enough." You nodded, figuring he was too lazy to go grab a piece of paper and let him grab your arm, which in his hold, was very gentle and soft.

It left a little tingling where he touched you. Slowly, he uncapped the pen that he'd found and wrote on your arm his number, which, to your surprise (more like both of your surprises) copied exactly onto his arm. You both stared at the mirror image of what he wrote on your arm, on his arm for what felt like an eternity, before looking up at each other.

A tense silence passed between the two of you as you both took that time to process what had just happened. You both found your soulmates. You were each other's soulmate. Kyungsoo was your soulmate! If it weren't for the shock that paralyzed the two of you, you would have found it humorous how much larger Kyungsoo was able to make his eyes appear in his state of shock.

"Y-You..." He started off, finally breaking the silence. "M-Me... we... we're..."

When he'd trailed off, staring at you with that same intense gaze, you finally found your ability to breath once more as you stumbled back a bit. His eyes flashed as he stepped forward to help steady you, and he held you in his arms as you could feel your knees weak, trembling.

He held you for a long time, before you pulled away, finally finding some strength to stand straight again. His touch lingered as he held you at arms length weakly, letting his arms hang slightly. You hands were gripping his shoulders lightly, as you looked up at him.

"We're soulmates...?" It came out as more of a question that it did a statement, and he only nodded his head in reply, as if answering your rhetorical question. "Wow..." You muttered, staring up into his eyes.

"Do you like me?" He asked suddenly, looking you straight in the eye.

You took a moment to think about it. Taking away the factor that you were soulmates, who you now know that piece of information, you thought about what you felt about him. He was cute, interesting, you admit that you would have liked him even if he wasn't your soulmate. Or maybe that had been the soulmate bond thingy talking when you two had met. Looking back up into his eyes, you nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah," You replied. "I was actually going to ask you out when you gave me your number earlier, because I thought you were really interesting and I had a lot of fun talking to you before at the diner."

A smile crept onto his face, making his lips form the shape of a heart which you found endearing and adorable. "I like you, too, (Y/N)." He said shyly, a little embarrassed. "I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I'm thankful that we were able to meet."

"Me, too." You admitted, before hugging him. "You're better than what I ever imagined my soulmate to be," you whispered into him as he hugged you back, after a moment of hesitation.

"The same goes for you," He said, before the two of you broke out into a fit of laughter, finally escaping the awkwardness that had hung in the air for a while. It might not have been the most romantic, or ideal way you found your soulmate, but that didn't really matter to you. Because you found your soulmate, and that's all that really mattered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You had mentally thanked your roommate to infinity for deciding to have sex with her boyfriend that night.

 


	4. BTS - SUGA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 Deadly Sins AU  
> Written by YanMei23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sins!  
> 1) Yoongi-Sloth.  
> 2) Kyungsoo-Wrath  
> 3) Jin-Gluttony.  
> 4)Junmyeon-Greed  
> 5) Jimin-Pride.  
> 6)Yixing-Lust  
> 7) Jungkook-Envy

 

 

 

_"Don't expect me to help you with that."_

 

You hadn't realized that he wasn't joking, but there you were, trying to rearrange the room and get everything ready for the party while your special friend sat on the sofa and was taking a nap. Growing up, your grandmother had been an extreme, die-hard religious woman who had taught you about the Seven Deadly Sins. What you hadn't envisioned, when you thought about these sins, was that they were real and embodied in special people who had died.

 

Pride had taken great pride in telling you how they had all been chosen, or even considered, to become candidates for the reincarnation of the embodiment of their sins. You had learned that when one killed themselves, they were placed in some sort of limbo and the ruler of the dead souls and some asshole deity with way too much time on his hands would go through each person's life and would reincarnate them to bring in the souls of their respective sins. The funny thing was, the people who became the embodiment of their respective sins had been complete opposites in their previous life. Take Pride for example. He may be prideful now, but he had been the completely opposite, a humble young man, in his previous life, before taking his own life away.

 

Pride went by the name of Jimin, and while there were times he could get a little to cocky and confident, you found him fun. He was pretty interesting to say the least. Yoongi had told you that he had been very humble in their past lives and was super hard working, but the death of those around him and because of those who were jealous of him, he'd gone through some tough things. Yoongi talked very highly of Jimin and you knew that the two were really close.

 

You had only met a few of the sins, however, today would be a day they would all come together because it was your friend's birthday party, so they were all coming together. Why? You had no idea. Somehow, your childhood friend, Taehyung, had known all of them at some point in time and it really confused you how he'd kept this from you when your boyfriend was literally the Sin of Sloth. The lazy ass who let you rearrange the room all by yourself.

 

You grunted as you couldn't quite reach the point on the wall where the last streamer would be hung. You looked up at it futilely, before looking down at your boyfriend. Your snoozing boyfriend. You must be the embodiment of patience, because you had dealt with his laziness for a couple of years now. Almost three. You smiled at that. He was lazy and could be an ass at times, but he was really sweet and when there would be glimpses of his past life's self, you realized how much of a hard working dude he used to be.

 

But at this moment, you were a little peeved. You knew that he wasn't likely to help, but when you'd heard his statement of not helping you decorate your place, you didn't actually think he'd do absolutely nothing. You sighed and you were about to throw the decor at Yoongi, when a knock sounded on the door.

 

Turning away from your catnapping boyfriend, you went to open the front door. When you did open the door, you were met with a shining ray of sunshine beaming at you. "Baekhyun! Oh my gosh, hi! Come on in." Baekhyun was a cousin of Tae's and they looked a lot alike, and so they called each other their long lost brother.

 

The puppy-like-boy pulled you into a hug when you let him in and parted before saying, "How have you been?"

 

You two talked for a little, and he helped you finish the decorations, before he asked you how the food was coming along. You found it odd but answered the question.

 

"It's not too good. I'm fine when it comes to the cake and desserts because Jin is making them- although he has Junmyeon to watch over him to make sure he doesn't eat any of it, but when it comes to the snacks and meals, I'm a mess."

 

Jin was the Sin of Gluttony. Although he was a total glutton for food, he was really fun and said all these weird and lame jokes that, while they cracked up most, Yoongi never seemed to be amused. They had lived together before Yoongi moved in with you, so you could tell that beneath Yoongi's jaded and cold exterior, he saw the man as a brother.

 

Junmyeon was the sin of greed. He was stingy, but really thoughtful and always super considerate. He was allowed to be rich in this life as Greed so he would always paid with his credit card when they went out to eat. Always treating the others. He was pretty friendly and was good friends with Jin as well, both bonding over their so-called "ability" to tell such lame jokes.

 

"Oh, well, Kyungsoo could help you out. He's pretty good at cooking." Baekhyun offered with a smile, leaning back in his seat beside you at the island next to the kitchen.

 

"Oh, that would be great." You clapped your hands together. "I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

 

Kyungsoo was the embodiment of the Sin titled Wrath. He was the only other one you'd met. He lived with others who were either friends with Baekhyun or Yoongi. He may have embodied anger, but he was one of the more calm ones. All of them were pretty mellow, for the most part, and were actually fairly normal. Not like what you would have imagined. You'd learned that just because they were sins, didn't mean they were complete embodiments of that sin.

 

Baekhyun had called in Kyungsoo and the young man arrived shortly after. By then, Yoongi was awake, and he first eyed Wrath wearily, before looking at you. He didn't speak but you knew he was wondering why Kyungsoo was here.

 

"He can cook." Was all you'd needed to say before he nodded, and went to chat with the sin.

 

Kyungsoo was pretty similar to Yoongi and you had heard that they got along fairly well. Kyungsoo was quiet for the most part and calm. He had a melodic voice that rivaled that of a siren, to your honest opinion, and he was an expert cook. You had lived with him for a short time before he moved out and went to live with Baekhyun's pals. Kyungsoo was your best friend but after he'd moved out, you'd lost contact with him for a short time. You'd met Yoongi not long later and here you were today. The rest was history.

 

~ * ~

 

"(Y/N)! We're here!" Sang a voice that made your eye twitch. You sighed, before you smiled, hearing a smack and an, "Ow! Soo! What was that for?!" Kyungsoo was a little violent at times, and most of the time he enjoyed being so.

 

In came a grumbling Jimin, his arms crossed over his chest, and with him was a whining Tae, a sore Chanyeol, and another person who looked quite perturbed. "Y/N!" Tae practically threw himself at you while Chanyeol, Baekhyun's roommate, massaged the point where Kyungsoo had jabbed at him. 

 

"BACON!" Baekhyun screamed and you rushed to the kitchen, letting Tae and Chanyeol show themselves in with their annoyed friend. Introductions could happen later.

 

You sighed in irritation as Kyungsoo was scolding Baek about taking the bacon he was cooking. You walked over, and tapped Kyungsoo on the shoulder, whispering in his ear, before leaving. As you made it back into the living room, you heard loud pleas on Baek's end and then a smack and then whimpering. You laughed.

 

"Y/N! This is Envy!" Tae earned himself an elbow to the ribs. "Sorry, Jungkook, not Envy. He doesn't like to be called Envy." Tae grinned sheepishly, before he and Chanyeol went off together to talk. You looked at Jungkook and saw he looked pretty young. Maybe 21? At the latest? You weren't sure, but you gave him a warm smile and welcomed him to your home.

 

It was later in the evening when everyone had come over. You had met Yixing, the sin of Lust, and the rest of Yoongi, Tae, and Baek's friends. There was a lot of them, so you were glad that Kyungsoo and you had made enough food for everyone. Jin and Junmyeon came a little late and arrived with the cake.

 

It was fun, you had very interesting conversations with Yixing, who was originally from China. You'd wondered how he was lust, as he was the most innocent seeming and the purest person in the room, and Yoongi had laughed when you said this, replying that he was only made Lust as a joke from their "jackass of a boss."

 

Yixing had laughed along, but there was something about the way Yoongi stuck close to you and how he kept a close eye on you with Yixing around that you wondered how innocent this man really was...

 

After all, Yoongi had been a hardworking person that died from his overload of work, yet here he was taking naps in the middle of the day and still sleeping until noon at times. The life as a personified sin changes people.

 

However, Yixing also seemed to take notice and chuckled when Yoongi had been dragged away by Sehun and Jongdae. "He's just being cautious." Yixing smirked, before laughing it off. "He knows I won't touch you and I can't really, but he doesn't seem to really care about the facts."

 

"What do you mean you can't touch me?" You asked.

 

"He can't taint you." Kai answered as he walked over, hands in his pockets. Jimin was with him, standing next to Chanyeol. When you'd glanced at Jimin, you noticed his eyes flash purple for a second.

 

"What do you mean by that?" You asked, even more confused.

 

"Yixing means he can't tempt you." Jungkook answered, as he walked over with Minseok.

 

"It's impossible to." Minseok added, with a pleasant smile.

 

"Why?" You asked.

 

"Here, let me show you," Yixing whispered into your ear, suddenly closer than you remembered him to be. He gazed into your eyes intensely, a red swirling smoke emitting from his hands and surrounding you as his eyes flashed a pink-ish-red.

 

But nothing seemed to happen.

 

You looked back up at Yixing confused as he smiled pleasantly at you, innocently with cute dimples. He stepped back after letting the smoke retreat back into his hands. "You're too pure."

 

You wanted to scoff and tell him you were quite the opposite, especially since you'd gone through college, but let that stay in your mind. You kept quiet instead. "Why?"

 

"Isn't that obvious?" Hoseok asked, with a lopsided grin on his face. "You're like a human virtue. At least, you're on the path to becoming one."

 

"Virtuous, my ass," Yoongi muttered as he walked over to the rest of you with the others who had been cleaning up after something Namjoon had broken- a lamp and a few plates- on his way to putting plates into the sink. "Patient, she is, but to go so far as to predict her to be a virtue? I still don't see it. Not with all the stuff that-" You covered his mouth while the others chuckled at Yoongi's foul language paired with the lack of a filter tonight.

 

"I don't know, Yoon. It makes sense why she never noticed I was a sin when she lived with me. She was a saint whenever I lost my temper." Kyungsoo shrugged, eyes changing from their brown, swirling to a stormy-grey mixed with red.

 

"She also didn't seemed to be affected with my sour mood earlier today, too," Jungkook piped up, giving you a small smile when you caught his curious eyes, which flashed green.

 

"Whatever. I don't know."

 

~ * ~

 

Later that night, you were getting ready for bed, the guests long gone for the night, when you felt arms wrap themselves around your waist. "Hello to you, too." You said, smiling as you turned around and hugged him.

 

"Let's get some sleep." He whispered, smiling down at you. "I'm tired."

 

You scoffed, "You didn't even lift up a finger to help with anything today! I'm the one who should be tired."

 

"Aren't you?"

 

"Well, yes. Of course, bu-"

 

"Good, now come on, the bed looks so comfy, doesn't it?" You sighed, before smiling, letting him lead you into bed and tucking you in. You snuggled into him for warmth as the sheets felt cold. He pulled you closer, placing a small kiss at your head, "I love you."

 

"I love you, too." You smiled back. "Let's figure out this virtue, sin, stuff another day, how does that sound?" He laughed, nodding along and placing a soft kiss onto your lips, before parting and shiftinginto a more comfortable position to fall asleep.


	5. EXO - LAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU  
> Coffee Shop AU  
> A/B/O AU  
> Written by YanMei23

It's not that you hated him. You found it hard to hate anything- besides the times of your heats... that, you felt at least something close to animosity about. It's just that most of the time you couldn't stand him; let alone being in the same room with him.

_Backstory time._

You were very sheltered, you admitted it. Your friends had many times called you too pure for this world, and had helped your parents in protecting you. So, for the majority of your life, you'd been very ignorant to the other races. You'd spent all of your schooling years in an all-omega school. Well, most of your school time, until you'd entered your senior year of high school.

You'd had to move schools when you moved towns, and was thrust into the public school of mixed races. There were omegas like you, alphas, betas, humans, and it was definitely a shock to be around such a diverse amount of people. Of course, many of your peers had witnessed you and found your innocence very cute, and they always protected you and helped you out. So, it wasn't like you had a terrible experience, and you'd been able to adjust quite quickly, thankfully. Your parents had been seriously worried about you, but you'd assured them that you were fine and could take care of yourself. Your mother was an Omega and your father a Beta, so you hadn't been exposed much to Alphas, and the ones you had met were strangers on the street or family members that you barely ever saw. When you had shown the signs of becoming an Omega, your mother had been ecstatic. However, that joy had turned to worry as she didn't want you to be tainted or harmed by anyone.

Of course, just because you had went to an all Omega school didn't mean you were completely free from things that could harm you. You just had a lack of drama in your group of friends and they were al very nice from nice families. So you really didn't get exposed much until you had moved to a public school.

_Now, back to your current predicament._

There was this guy that came into the coffee shop you worked at everyday. At first, you thought it was a little cool to see someone enjoying your shop's brews enough to come everyday. And it was easy enough to remember his order; a medium salted-caramel latte.

_Of course, you knew he was an Alpha._

All alphas had peculiar scents, the stronger the scent meant the stronger the alpha, but sometimes you couldn't always tell. It wasn't always that easy. There were irregulars that may have had a strong scent but be a total wimp. Or the other way around. So you were no judge when it came to scents. And then there was the complication with Betas. They, too, just like Alphas and Omegas, had a special scent, but it was a mix of an omega and an alpha- to put it in simple terms. It was hard to tell the difference because betas were like wild cards. They could be the most stereotypical-looking omega but be a very strong alpha-like beta. You'd just decided to try to not assume things when it came to people, unless you were 100% sure what they were. You weren't like your friend Jennie, a female alpha, who had a very strong ability to detect scents.

Anyways, back to your situation, you didn't think much of his daily visits, until he started to flirt.  _Yes, flirt_. It wasn't hard, particularly, to figure out he was flirting with you. You'd been exposed to the world long enough to catch mannerisms that related to flirting- plus this guy was no master at subtlety.

At first you paid him no mind, treating him politely as he was a customer with probably a way too friendly demeanor. Over time, however, it became stalker-ish and you were getting creeped out. He'd stay in there all day or evening; he'd follow you when you would leave the shop after your shifts were over; he would also blatantly stare at you where ever he was that you were also. You had to ask your friends, whether they worked at the coffee shop or not, on your late night shifts to stay with you and walk with you back to your dorm. And what was worse, he was a complete ass. That's what made him even more unbearable. He'd sometimes cause trouble with other customers if he'd run into them or if he deemed that they smiled a little too big at you or look at you a little too long. It weirded you out to no end, because this guy wasn't even your boyfriend. Yet, he certainly acted like it.

"(Y/N)? Hello? You there?" You snapped out of your daze when your friend and coworker, Jisoo, waved a hand in  front of your face. You had been staring into a cup for way too long, thinking.

"Hm?"

Jisoo was a Beta. She was extremely kind and treated you with a warmth you could only dream for in a friend. She was also quite fierce and protective, becoming dangerous when angered. She made a loyal friend and you were honestly just so glad that the two of you always shared the same shifts. "Hey, sugar, you okay?" Jisoo asked, looking at you with concern.

You nodded, plastering on a small smile, "Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you for asking, Unnie." The coffee shop was currently having one of its lows and there weren't any people in the shop, besides the people who worked there.

"Are you sure, you were staring at that cup for a while..." Jisoo trailed off, not fully convinced. However, she let it go with a sigh when you gave her that bright smile of yours that seemed to melt anyone who saw it.

Jisoo couldn't argue much after that with you as people started to come in again. Busily and dutifully filling out orders, making the coffee, and welcoming the costumers, you almost missed the scent of that particular stalker of yours. Shivers ran down your spine as you tried not to let the scent of your uncomfortableness be let out. You hoped that it wasn't noticeable, but Jisoo had noticed immediately.

Once the rush slowed, and only a few people were in the shop drinking their tea, she looked around for the stalker and narrowed her eyes, before turning to you, "I think we should find you an alpha to put their scent on you."

Your eyes widened, a red blooming your features. You took an instinctual step back. "Wha-what?! Why?" She sighed, letting your shock and embarrassment of your assumptions fade before answering your questions.

"It's just, he won't leave you alone. It doesn't have to be a mate or a marking, if that's what you thought I was getting at. But maybe start wearing some of Jennie's clothes or something. Or maybe ask one of Lisa's or Rosie's friends for something to put their scent on you, just so that he'd get the hint and leave you alone." You looked at her uncertainly, while she explained in a hushed tone, making sure that the stalker didn't hear with his own hearing capabilities.

"I'd say it's worth a shot," A voice called out, and the two of you turned towards the ordering counter where the two cash registers sat. A young man smiled, eyes flickering a glance at the stalker alpha who stared at the three of you. He looked familiar. You knew him, but you couldn't remember his name. He had been introduced to you in passing from Rosé and her friend Chanyeol.

"You do?" Jisoo asked, eyebrow raising while she let her eye flicker to the alpha stalker, making sure he didn't take notice. The young man nodded, winking with the eye that wasn't side-profile-facing the stalker. Jisoo must have recognized him at that point, because her body relaxed and she slipped in a small smirk, that was only half a pleasant smile.

"It would be a cute double date, wouldn't it, love?" This time he looked at you.

It took you a moment to realize that he was helping you by playing as if he was your boyfriend or mate. You nodded a hesitant nod, before allowing yourself to immerse yourself into the lie. Obviously, he was one of the friends in your circle group of friends, so it made you feel a little better about the whole scenario. Plus he wasn't all that bad to look at either. It also gave you some comfort that Jisoo seemed to recognize him and was totally relaxed around him, in a friendly type of way that pointed out that the two were friends and knew one another.  "Yeah, as long as you're happy to go along with it." You gave the boy one of your award-winning smiles that had anyone melting at the sight of it. It made it look believable; like you were really into him. Although, you had to say, his scent was definitely pleasing to you as well as his looks. You were also very touched by his actions, trying to help you out. So it wasn't hard to act like you were his.

"Now, before I forget, I'd like my favorite," He spoke his order to Jisoo, before you gestured him at the pick up area to wait once he'd paid. He smiled at you as you hugged him, eyes glancing at the alpha stalker that looked a little ticked by this act. "You're welcome," He whispered back when you whispered a  _thank_   _you_  in his ear. It was then that his scent truly hit you. He was an alpha. You had thought he smelled like a Beta, but you had been very wrong. However, it's not like you could blame yourself- he didn't act like your typical alpha. He laughed a bit, the noise reverberating from his chest. You moved to pull back quickly, but he held onto you, whispering in your ear, "What's with the sudden surprise? Never seen an alpha before?"

"Ah- No, it's just.." before you could continue your explanation as to why you didn't know he was an alpha, the pair of you were interrupted.

"Here's your order, Yixing," Jisoo came over with a bright smile, then it flickered to a warning expression and you immediately knew why.  _He_  was walking over to probably eavesdrop on your conversation. Yixing picked up the change of atmosphere easily and switched back to the role he was playing before.

He smiled gratefully, with reluctance in his body language to go. You weren't quite sure if he was merely acting or if he really didn't want to go, but you wouldn't let yourself think on it, "Alright, but (Y/N)," he stared at you with his beautiful eyes, and his cute dimple smile. "I want you to text me later. This area doesn't seem very safe at night. I don't want anything happening to my cute little omega, alright?" His voice was soft, but there was an underlying tone in his voice that even made Mr. Stalker pause. You felt yourself blindly following his voice and what he was telling you.

It was an alpha voice. Usually alphas only spoke to their mate in such a voice when it was something important. He was a fine good actor. The way he portrayed his alpha tone was like no other, too. Most were direct with there alpha voice because they wanted to portray the manly, stereotypical role as an alpha. But this man, Yixing, was different. He put on a pleasant face and with his melodic voice, spoke softly while he let the alpha tone linger in the undertones of his voice. Jisoo had stiffened, probably hoping to god that you didn't blow their cover. Instead, you smiled angelically at the boy you'd barely just met.

"Of course," you all but purred.

The stalker eyed the three of you from his spot by the creamer station that had napkins and other things for people's coffees.

You hadn't realized until another pair of footsteps came walking forward that Yixing and you were staring into each other's eyes. This time, you were certain that this newcomer was an Alpha. "Hey, Yixing, did you get me a coffee?"

The newcomer was very handsome and you saw Jisoo eye him closely with a small smile (*cough* smirk *cough*). "Oh, sorry I forgot. I was too busy talking to (Y/N)," Yixing said smiling. There was a look in his eyes that said something to the Alpha friend of his that must have tipped said Alpha off about something that he easily played on.

"Alright, I guess I'll just have to order for myself." The young man looked over at You and Jisoo. He proceeded to order and Jisoo busily worked while you took the boy's money and gave him his change and receipt.

"Junmyeon , right?" Jisoo asked, to which he nodded with an easy and handsome smile. "Here's your tea. And here's a number. Call it sometime." The boy smirked and nodded, pulling Yixing out with him as the two waved you and Jisoo goodbye.

After Yixing had left, Jisoo had given you his number. She texted the lovely omega friend of the two of you, Rosé, and she had gotten Yixing's number from his friend Chanyeol. You texted him on your break and he had quickly replied back. You explained to him your situation, and he had admitted that he guessed and figured as much. He'd later told you that he would pick you up when your shift ended and take you home, and it worked out because Jisoo had to leave early for a date when Junmyeon called her.

It was later in the evening and only you and that stalker was left. He was on his laptop working on some sort of assignment, but you didn't let his presence bother you. At least, you tried not to. He left not long later. You had finished cleaning up and taking out the trash. You were locking the door to the coffee shop when  _he_  approached you.

"Oh are you closing up?"

"Yeah," you answered, nodding while you avoided eye contact. Either the scent of your uncomfortableness was too faint for him to notice or he was ignoring it.

"Oh, that's too bad," he said, "I was coming over to get a coffee. You see, I have this paper and a test coming up soon so I'm going to need to stay up late." He explained. "By the way," he started, leaning on the door that you had plastered yourself against. "Who was that guy from earlier?" He asked, "The guy you were talking to,  _and hugging_?" He asked you in a way that was accusatory, as if he was a boyfriend that was jealous or suspecting you of cheating. You wanted to scoff, but held it back. He was still a customer, after all.

"M-my boyfriend," You answered, feeling heat rise up your neck and to your cheeks.

"Oh, really?" That man asked, raising an eyebrow, unimpressed. "I didn't smell him on you. He your mate?"

"We haven't been together for very long and I didn't feel comfortable mating with anyone." You answered briskly, before adding, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable telling you this either. This is my personal business. And you're a stranger."  _And a stalker._

"Oh, you wound me. Me? A stranger? Well, I guess it's good you haven't mated with him because that means you're still open for grabs."

You didn't like where this was going and you found yourself letting a low growl emanate from the back of your throat. When he took a step closer to you, your growl grew louder and he instinctively retracted. He may have been a stalker and a creep but he wasn't completely stupid. Upsetting an omega, whether it was their mate or not, was something that Alphas seemed programmed to avoid. Of course, there were those who ignored that instinctual feeling of immense guilt when they upset an omega, but this guy seemed to take notice to your growing uncomfortableness and how you were slowly growing more upset. However, after a moments pause, he decided to ignore the gut feeling for his own selfishness.

"Hah, cute," he murmured, "but you don't scare me." He grabbed you and pushed you into the glass door, pressing himself onto you while you hiss at him to let you go and get off of you, your protests being ignored when he devoured your lips with his. You fought against him but ultimately lost as he was stronger than you.

_Where was Yixing or Jisoo when you needed them?_

You started to shake from the fear and your adrenaline pumped through your bloodstream. Your whimpering grew louder as you fought to push him weakly off of you. He grabbed your hands and held them above your head with one hand while he let his hand travel all over your body. You gasped, disgusted when he lifted his hand under your shirt and he took advantage of that by sticking his tongue in your mouth. You wanted to bite on it, so you did. That earned you a howl of pain and he shoved you away from him, him throwing derogatory names at you while he cursed about the pain in his tongue.

He went to slap you to " _teach [you] this runt a lesson_ ," and his hand flew up while you closed your eyes, bracing yourself for impact. However it never came. You opened your eyes but the scent had already hit you. It was full of anger and protectiveness and worry. You looked up to see Yixing sending a glare at the stalker alpha and that man shivered with fear as Mr. Nice-Guy was thrown away and the Stronger Alpha came to play.

"Leave, and never come back here." He used his alpha voice differently than he did earlier and you wanted to follow his words but you stopped yourself because you knew they weren't for you. "If I find you bothering what's not yours again, I'll tear you to shreds." The lower alpha shook with fear as he practically ran with his tail between his legs.  _That is, if he had a tail, he would have._ When he had gone, Yixing looked away from that alpha's retreating form and turned back to you. The scary alpha was gone and what was replaced was the Yixing you had met earlier. His gaze was soft and his touch was even softer. He held you in his arms as you shook with fear from earlier's fright, your adrenaline gone. "Hey, it's alright. He's never coming back and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, alright?" You nodded and sniffled a bit. He wiped away your stray tears and a smiled gently at you. "This probably isn't the best time to ask, but would you like to be my real girlfriend?"

You giggled and shook your head at his bluntness. "Yes." You hugged him again, then he walked you back to your dorm, placing a soft kiss over your lips, making sure you no longer had that stalker's scent on you before taking his leave. You couldn't stop yourself from smiling. What had started as a lie to protect you from a creepy stalker would end up turning into something beautiful. And you just couldn't wait to see him again. There were so many questions you had. You wanted to learn more about him and you were so happy he liked you just as much as you liked him. _What an interesting way to meet a mate, huh?_  
  
  
  


 

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine  
> Gang/Mafia AU | EXO  
> Original Idea by: YanMei23, but was finished and added to and edited by XuYin25 (me)
> 
> Idk if this is really gang/mafia or something else but I don't know the name for what else it could be

****_Together, they can get crazy. Sometimes, it's easy to forget you're all doing things that's illegal. But, I guess it's the only thing to do when all of you now live in a society filled with riches. Not all of you had been born into wealth, but by forming a group like this, you'd all risen to riches. However, when a mission is set, things become serious. Personalities change slightly, because everyone is focused on getting the job done. You hadn't been an original member, but that didn't really matter anymore. You all may be committing crimes and could be punished severly if caught, but you were all a family, that stuck together. Sure, you weren't doing anything that would lead you to heaven, but it didn't really matter as you weren't the same innocent and naive little girl you had been years ago. She'd died long ago._  

 

 

 

 

 **(Con Name Name); (Real Name)**  
•Con Woman  
•Sly/Pick Pocketing  
•Acting On Point  
•Used to be street thief  
•Kind and sweet, but often teases the others. Is good at hiding feelings behind mask  
•Disguise master - could play any role  
•Often plays date to social heists (works mostly with Kai)  
•good with illusions   
•ppl reading is a specialty

 

 

 

 **Kim Junmyeon (Suho)**  
•Co-Leader  
•Socialite  
•Politician   
•Diplomat of the Group  
•MOM of the group - Nags a lot  
•Works as a politician and is RiCH  
•Cool-faced when doing business but tends to loose his shit when he's in the privacy of his mansion's basement (reason? One of the boys did something)  
•was originally against adding (Y/N), but slowly warmed up to her

**Wu Yifan (Kris)**  
•Co-Leader  
•Socialite  
•Main Boss  
•In charge of foreign affairs  
•Goes off to China a lot to deal with matters there with businessmen   
•Owns a business (or more)   
•R I C H   
•tends to be the cool headed thinker when Suho looses his shit  
•the cool dad figure 

 

 

 

**Kim Minseok (Xiumin)**  
•Bodyguard / Hypnotist  
•Second in Command along with Kyungsoo when Kris and Suho aren't around (bc they most responsible)  
•Oldest   
•He's like Suho's bodyguard, because MamaSuho doesn't fight  
•Can be a voice of reason to help leaders  
•Other times can be a whole lot of sass  
•Day/Cover Job: Barista at Coffee Shop  
•Usually helps Kyungsoo in cleaning up the messes of crime scenes (did I mention he's a clean freak?)  
•freaks the fuck out when the boys make a mess and stresses about cleaning but does it anyways   
•seems to have built a resistance to coffee because it doesn't affect him  
•good with weapons of any kind

 

 

 

**Luhan**    
•Spy (sort of) more like intelligence collector  
•Super sneaky, stealthy is his middle name  
•A little arrogant ~ But like not in a super annoying way  
•Good at appearing out of nowhere  
•Sometimes likes to scare the crap out of people (cough, Suho &some of others, cough)  
•Can pick locks in his sleep   
•Day/Cover Job: Works at an art supplier warehouse   
•Sometimes helps with the cleanup (mostly doesn't tho)  
•Usually steals information ~ Very important information   
•Is incredibly kind to members ~ closest to Sehun and Minseok and Lay  
•gets along really well with (Y/N) but tends to not agree on most things with her 

 

 

 

**Huang Zitao (TAO)**  
•Martial arts specialist   
•Computer geek  
•Sometimes helps Luhan w/ missions  
•Cover: "Student" at local university majoring in computer sciences  
•Can be geeky and like a child (clingy and whiny, too)  
•Very interested in fashion   
• can hack, but tends to complain when he has to because he'd rather be in the field   
•is such a crybaby (cries in every sad movie) but is super sweet and thoughtful   
•always remembers everyone's birthday and always gets something he knows they will like.

 

 

**Zhang Yixing (Lay)**  
•The Hacker   
•Usually helps with directions on missions   
•Has like an eidetic memory   
•Can spout random statistics when bored  
•Cover: works as a hacker for money  
•Adorable and precious (kind of slow to respond, and seems dumb but isn't)  
•Has a way with making people feel comfortable - can make anyone laugh  
•Sometimes awkward when he goes into one of his statistic ramblings   
•catches more than he seems because he has the demeanor of a slow person  
•can be sly, but it's more of a playful teasing sly because he's a kind boy  
•one of only ppl able to read (Y/N)

 

 

 

**Do Kyungsoo (D.O)**  
•Knife Specialist  
•Could kill you with anything   
•Deadly when angry ~Don't call him cute unless you want to face his wrath   
•The chef of the group - excellent cook  
•Cover: works in a bakery   
•Also good with poisons...  
•He's a squishy penguin But he's also like SATAN when he wants to be (likes to beat up Chanyeol &Baekhyun)  
•Usually one of the ones to clean up messes of crime scenes   
•is very blunt and doesn't sugar coat ANYTHING like if soemthing happens he doesn't beat around the bush  
•but at the same time is extremely private about his life   
•one of only ppl able to read (Y/N)  
•good at different languages

 

 

 

**Kim Jongin (KAI)**  
•The Con Artist (and also) Forger  
•Lots of charisma and confidence   
•Usually helps Suho or Kris out with deals  
•Helps them barter sometimes   
•He's a freaking CON ARTIST ~you end up working with him a lot and are very close  
•Cover: Photographer  
•Good with any gun given to him (but doesn't necessarily like guns)  
•Kyungsoos helping him with knives but he doesn't feel the need to   
•Learned to pick locks from Baek &Lu  
•good with cards (always has a deck on him) and illusions and stuff involving card tricks/illusions   
•can read ppl well enough and has incredible instincts   
•excellent forger (cab sketch, paint, sculpt, and copy signatures and penmanships)   
•super smart and can fool anyone 

 


	7. 6.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to Chapter 6, because i couldn't publish it all. It kept glitching.

 

Okay, here's a continuation to my previous chapter. It wouldn't let me publish everything- it kept cutting it off. And i was getting really frustrated. So here's part two!

 

**Kim Jongdae (CHEN)**  
•Bomb specialist   
•Arson Specialist  
•Hella sassy and a big troll, Whines a lot   
•Day job: works in a pharmacy that also supplies the local schools with chemistry equipment/supplies   
•Likes to make fun of Suho but has his back and trusts the man with his life  
•Is apparently Minseok's wife...? They are really close okay don't question it  
•Specializes in poison too   
•Good with a gun, but usually not allowed to have one (can get kinda crazy)  
•is an angel at heart tho   
  
  
  
  


**Byun Baekhyun**  
•Weapons specialist (GUNS)  
•Talks a lot- really loud- has no boundaries  
•Hella good aim ~Can snipe and hit anything   
•Gets oddly quiet when concentrating on his gun/aiming   
•Cover: works in a pet shop  
•Makes friends with literally anyone ~a social butterfly (has a cousin named Taehyung)  
•Is like a hyper puppy  
•DO NOT GIVE HIM COFFEE  
☕️ = ❌❗️  
•Has guns hidden everywhere in his place   
•Terrible at electronics   
•Is a perverted genius- can pick locks with about almost anything   
•has a hidden talent at painting  
•Bisexual   
•has annoying streak of beating you at poker  
•easily welcomed you but took a while for him to actually trust you   
•has trust issues, going back to his past   
  
  


**Park Chanyeol**  
•Mechanic/ Engineer  
•Super car nerd  
•Likes to invent new and helpful things   
•Always has some sort of black soot stain on him somewhere   
•Happy virus, very talkative (extremely close to Baekhyun)  
•Day/Cover Job: Mechanic for car repair at Suho's  
•Always tinkering on something   
•Cute kids are his weakness (actually cuteness in general)  
•Don't give him coffee either   
•Such a nerd- he's trying to make lightsabers real (and he's doing a pretty good job)  
•was one of most welcoming to you joining  
•is kinda naive but is lucky bc he has Baekhyun with him almost 24/7

•is also a musician on the side (can play a lot of instruments)  
  



	8. 6.75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH okay, hoefully this works. why are you being such a jerk AO3?!?!? I just can't put pictures... :(

Oh Sehun  
•Social Media Specialist  
•Youngest - could be a brat  
•Addicted to bubble tea  
•Animals (dogs) are his weakness  
•Can be considered a decent Hacker  
•Cover: "Student"  
•Has a motorcycle  
•Also a weapons specialist  
•G U N S  
•Can be an asshole and has a resting bitch face but when he smiles at like anything the world lights up  
•This precious baby needs to smile more  
•Looks like a model -> can be a model  
•extremely shy and took a while to warm up to you  
•close to Suho and lives with him (parents died in a tragedy) and now is a bit spoiled bc Suho can't say no to the baby


End file.
